Babies
by BrokenBlackCat
Summary: Mai found some very cute animals and decided to take care of them. But why is Naru misunderstanding something?


Author's Note: I don't own anything except the plot. Happy April Fool's Day

Babies

Mai was walking home from work when she saw two cute little rabbits, one brown with honey-brown eyes, and the other black with crimson eyes. She examined them and gasped as she identified them to be one of the latest and cutest pet named 'Baby.' She looked around for their owner and frowned when she found none.

'How can someone abandon such cute animals?' she asked herself as she kneeled down and stroked both of their head as they purred from the touch. 'So cute. All right I decided. I'll take care of them.'

She stopped stroking much to the rabbits' dismay and asked softly, "Do you want to live with me?"

The brown rabbit, a female rabbit Mai assumed, nodded happily while the black rabbit, male rabbit Mai assumed again, just looked at her indifference and then, nodded slowly. Mai smiled and continued to stroke them.

The next morning, Mai went to her work, bringing her pet with her. She already thought of a name for them, Mikan and Natsume.

She ran as fast as she because she's late again. As soon as she's inside her demanding boss ordered her.

"Mai, tea. And Mai, I suggest you start being early or I'll cut you're payment," Naru said that made Mai angry but Mai still made tea with of course yells of insult at his tea-addicted boss. After Mai left to go to the kitchen, Naru noticed something moving in Mai's bag and went to investigate, only to find two rabbits, a black and a brown one.

'Is this Mai's?' he asked himself, amused at his found.

Mai came back with a tea after a moment and gave it to Naru. She was about to wait for the 'thank you' that will never come when she noticed her bag was opened. She went to it and panicked when she couldn't find the rabbits.

"Where are they? Where are my 'babies'?" she asked loudly, not noticing that Naru was watching her.

Naru stood there as he heard those words. 'Mai has babies? Better question: Who is the father?' he thought as pure jealousy came to his mind at the thought of someone else touching **his** Mai. He controlled himself of course and asked Mai, "And where did you last saw them?"

Mai jumped in surprise as she heard Naru's voice. "I left them in my bag," she answered, still looking for her rabbits. She forgot that Naru doesn't watch or read news about latest gadgets and animals so she didn't tell Naru that her 'babies' are actually rabbits.

Naru couldn't believe that a baby can fit in her bag so could it be…the rabbits? But that confused Naru more. As far as he knows rabbits aren't babies. But he guessed he could only ask. "Are they perhaps the brown and black rabbit that are now eating in my office?"

Mai quickly went to her Naru's office and sighed in relieved to find them. "Oh, thank God. They're ok."

"Mama!" she heard a voice coming from Mikan, the brown rabbit, and then, she remembered that 'Babies' could talk to humans.

Before she could reply, Naru, who followed her, asked curiously, "If Mai's the mother, who's the father?"

"N-naru!" Mai blushed at his sudden question.

Mikan looked at Naru then at Natsume who just nodded. She then happily announced, surprising both Naru and Mai and pointed at Naru, "You!"

Mai blushed as red as a tomato and asked, embarrassed, "W-why?"

"Cause Mama loves Papa!" Mikan answered happily while Natsume just nodded, agreeing to Mikan's statement.

Mai blushed harder if possible and Naru, well he's in Lalala Word, hearing Mai loves him.

The End

Author's Note: I hope you all like it. Can you guess which anime I got the rabbits' names? Also I want your opinion on this story because I don't know if I should write it or not.

Falling For A Demon (Ghost Hunt FanFic)

Summary: This is inspired by a manga named Soraoto by Takamiya Satoru. Mai is a Rank A shinigami who had never seen her parents since birth. After finishing her first mission as a Rank A shinigami, she received her second and it's to take away Shibuya Kazuya's soul to heaven. But how can she when he's the one she loves? And what's this Naru, Kazuya's nickname, has a secret of his own? !


End file.
